yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tarsus
thumb | 300px | [[Tarsus/VP Tarsus/WP Tarsus/VS EÇS/Tarsus MESBAŞ Mersin OSB Mersin Serbest Bölgesi Tırmıl OSB Anamur OSB Silifke OSB Mersin-Tarsus OSB Tarsus Mersin EÇS/Mersin ]] Tarsus (from the Hittite language "Tarsa") may refer to: *Tarsus (skeleton), a cluster of articulating bones in each foot **Tarsometatarsus, a fusion of the tarsus and metatarsus mainly found in birds *Tarsus (eyelids), elongated plate of dense connective tissue in each eyelid *The final segment of an arthropod leg *Tarsus Academy, a fictional school for nanotech modification in the computer game Deus Ex: Invisible War *Tarsus Group plc, an international media company Related to Turkey: *Tarsus, Mersin, ancient and modern city in Turkey *''Tarsus'' (ship) (1948–1960), a Turkish Maritime Lines ship, the decommissioned USS Harry Lee *Tarsus American College, private high school in Tarsus, Turkey Tarsus (Yunanca: Ταρσός, okunuşu: Tarsos; Ermenice: Տարսոն, okunuşu: Darson ya da Tarson), Mersin. Türkiye'nin en büyük ilçesi Tarsus'tur. İlçe Berdan ovasından (Tarsus ovası) kuzeye dogru engebeli arazi boyunca son yillarda hizla gelişmektedir. Çok zengin bir tarihi olup, ilahi dinler açısından önemli bir kenttir. Kuran-ı Kerim'in Kehf Suresinde geçen Eshabı Kehf (Yedi Uyurlar)ın kaldığı mağaranın Tarsus'ta olduğu söylenmektedir.Müslümanlar bu önemli merkezi ziyaret etmektedirler. İncil'in yani Yeni Ahit'in yazarlarından biri olan Pavlus da Tarsus doğumludur. Bu merkez Hristiyanlarca hac yeri olarak kabul edilmektedir. Kudüs'teki Kıyamet Kilisesinden sonraki en kutsal kilise olan st. Paul kilisesi ve St. Paul kuyusu Tarsus'ta bulunmaktadır. Bunların yanı sıra dünyanın ilk kanalizasyonlu Tarihi Roma Yolu, Roma hamamı'da Tarsus'tadır. Kleopatra Kapısı da şehrin en eski kalıntıları arasındadır. Şelalesi ve özellikle Tarsus Barajı gezip görülesi yerlerden olup turizm açısından mükemmel bir tarihe ve de doğal güzelliklere sahiptir. Tarih Kuruluşu * Kuruluşu 8000 Yıl Öncelerine Yeni Taş Çağı'na dayanan Tarsus'un, adını Kent Tanrısı Sandon'dan (Baal Tarz) aldığı bilinmektedir. Tarsus'un ismi ve kuruluşu hakkında, mitolojilerde ve eski yazarların anlatımlarında çeşitli bilgiler vardır. Bunların hemen hepsi Roma İmparatorluğu çağlarında, özellikle Augustos döneminde ortaya çıkmıştır ve hiçbiri tarihi bir gerçek olarak kabul edilemez. Mitolojiye göre, Antik Çağlar'da Tarsus Çayı'na, Kilikya'nın yenli halkı Cydnos adını vermiştir. Cydnos, mitolojide nehir tanrısına verilen isimdir. Azra Erhat, Cydnos için şöyle yazar: "Kilikya'da bugün Tarsus Çayı diye bilinen ırmağın tanrısı. Ana tarafından lapetos'un torunu sayılır. Cydnos'un Parthenios adlı bir oğlu olduğu ve Cydnos Irmağı' nın denize döküldüğü yerde bir kent kurup ona Parthenia demiştir. Burası da bugünkü Tarsus'dur." Mitolojideki Pegasus (kanatlı uçan at) ya da Bellerofontes, Kilikya ovasında yolunu şaşırmış ve Tarsus'un bulunduğu yerde ayağı sakatlanmış olduğundan kente Latince ayak tabanı anlamına gelen Tarsos adı verilmiştir. Diğer bir efsaneye göre kentin kurucusu eski Kilikya Tanrısı Sandon ile bir tuttukları Herakles'dir. Herakles'in resimleri M.Ö. 4. yüzyıla ait Tarsus sikkeleri üzerinde bulunmaktadır. Antik gezgin ve coğrafyacı Strabon, "Coğrafya" kitabında kentin kuruluşuyla ilgili olarak: "Tar-sos'a gelince o, bir ovada uzanır, İo'yu araştırmak üzere Triptolemosla birlikte dolaşan Argoslular tarafından kurulmuştur." şeklinde bir bilgi verir. Bir efsaneye göre, bu kentin kurucusu Perseus'dur. Mitolojinin kahramanlarından biri olan Per-seus,Hitit döneminde Andrasos olarak bilinen bir köyün yerinde Tarsus kentini kurmuştur. Diğer bir efsaneye göre Tarsus, Tarım Tanrıçası Demeter'İn oğlu Triptolemos tarafından kurulmuştur. Antik Çağ'da Tarsus önemli bir tarım merkeziydi ve bu özelliği antik Tarsus sikkelerinde betimlenmiştir. Tarsus Mozaiği, M.S. 3. yüzyılda yapılan mozaikte Orfeus'un müziği ile vahşi hayvanları uslandırmasına ait tasvir. antakya müzesi.Tarsus adı ve kentin Kilİkya Kralı Syennessis'in yönetim merkezi olduğu, ilk defa M.Ö. 401 yılında Ksenephon'un "Anabasis" kitabında belirtilmektedir. M.Ö. 5. yüzyılın ikinci yarısından İtibaren Tarsus'a ait sikkeler üzerinde, kentin ismi gerek Aramice ve gerekse Grekçe yazı ile Tarz ve Terzi şekillerinde görülmektedir. Tarsus'un bu şekilde bilinen adına çok daha önceleri Asur kaynaklarında rastlanılmaktadır. Asur kaynaklarında, önce Kilikya'nın merkezi olarak bildirilen Tarsus, Asur Kralı 3. Salmannassar (M.Ö. 859-825) ve Sanherib'e (M.Ö. 704-681) ait belgelerde Tarzi şeklinde anlatılmaktadır. İlk yerleşim Gözlükule Höyüğü'nde yapılan kazılar, bu yörede ilk yerleşmenin Yeni Taş Çağı dönemiyle başladığı ve Orta Tunç Çağı'na değin kesintisiz sürdüğünü ortaya koymuştur. thumb|right|250px|antik bir kalıntı Antik Çağ * Bir süre Asur egemenliğinde kalan yöre, daha sonra Persler'in, M.Ö. 333'te ise Alexander'in (Büyük İskender) yönetimine geçmişti. M.Ö. 66'da Kilikya bir Roma vilayeti olunca, Tarsus da buranın merkezi durumuna getirilmiştir. Tarsus bu dönemde büyük bir gelişme gösterdi. Tarım ve ticaretin yanı sıra, Cydons'un yatağı taranarak büyük gemilerin bu akarsuda sefer yapmalarının sağlanmasıyla, Doğu Akdeniz, deniz ve karayollarının birleştiği büyük bir ticaret ve kültür merkezi haline geldi. Yine bu dönemde kentin nüfusu 450 bin kişiyi aştığı sanılmaktadır. Uzunca bir süre Tarsus dünyanın en büyük kenti olarak kaldı. Strabon, Tarsus'daki kültür yaşamı hakkında oldukça ayrıntılı bilgiler vermektedir. Strabon, birçok filozof,dil bilgini ve şairlerin Tarsus'da yaşadığını,onların kültür hayatına olan etkilerini, her konuda büyük bir gelişme içindeki Tarsus'un bir bilim ve üniversite kenti olduğunu, halkın felsefeye ve diğer bilim dallarına büyük ilgi gösterdiğini ve bunları öğrenmeye istekli olduklarını; Tarsus'un bu konuda İskenderiye ve Atina'yı geçtiğini yazmaktadır. Strabon'dan, Tarsus'da eğitim görenlerin yerli halktan olduğunu ve yabancıların nadir olarak geldiğini,eğitimini bitirenlerin bir kısmının yabancı ülkelere giderek orada eğitimlerine devam ettiklerini öğreniyoruz. Ayrıca Tarsus'da stoik filozoflardan Antipator, Arhedemos, Nestor, Athenedoros kentleri dolaşarak okul açan Phutiades ve Diogenes, edebiyatçılardan Artemidoros ve Diodoros, Diony-sides'in yaşadığını yazar. Strabon Tarsus hakkında verdiği bilgilerin sonunda Roma kenti, Tarsuslu alimleri iyi ispat edebilir; çünkü, Roma gerek Tarsus'dan gerek İskenderiye'den gelen bu gibi alimlerle dolu olduğunu belirtir. Bu bilgilerden Tarsus'un ticaret kenti özelliği yanında kültür ve üniversiteler kenti de olduğunu ayrıntıları ile öğreniyoruz. Tarsus'da Antonius döneminde antik bilim adamlarının yazdıkları büyük kitaplar toplanarak, 200.000 ciltlik, dünyada eşi bulunmayan bir kütüphane oluşturulmuştur. Tarsus'daki üniversitede, Atina ve iskenderiye üniversitelerinden daha da ünlü idi. Tarsus'da bulunan yazılı kitabelerde, buranın özgür bir kent olduğu yazılıdır. Tarsus'un özgür kurumlarından, Paulus ve birçok filozoflar faydalanmışlardır. Kozmopolit bir kent olan Tarsus, Roma yasalarına göre yönetilmiştir. Yunan kaynaklarında, Tarsus'daki tarihi eserler hakkında verilen bilgilerde; krallık sarayları, pazar yerleri, caddeler, köprüler, hamamlar, çeşmeler, haller, akarsu sahilinde gençlere ait gymnaziyum, stadyum ve Paulus Tapınağı anlatılmaktadır. Xenophon'dan sonraki antik yazarlar,Cydnos akarsuyunun kentin ortasından geçtiğini yazmaktadırlar. Strabon,Cydnos'un gymnaziyumun yanından geçtiğini, ilk önce Regma denilen bir göle döküldüğünü, burasının Tarsus'un limanı olduğunu ve orada gemi tezgahları ile ticarethanelerin bulunduğunü yazar. Günümüzde de liman etrafında ve liman ile Tarsus arasındaki alanda yerleşim olduğunu ispat edecek izler vardır. Cydnos'dan Tarsus'a kadar gemilerin gelebilmesinin mümkün olduğu birçok yazar tarafından belirtilmekle ve antik Tarihçi Plutarkhos, Kleopatra'nın M.Antonius'u filosu ile birlikte Tarsus'da ziyaret ettiğini yazar. Orta Çağ Tarsus, Orta Çağ'da birçok Arap ve İslam bilgininin ilgi konusu olmuştur. Bunlar, Tarsus'un büyük ve güzel bir kent olduğunu, iç içe iki suru olup, surların beş kapısı ve etrafında hendekleri bulunduğunu yazmaktadırlar. Arap coğrafyacılar İbn-i Havkal (943), İstahri (951), Idrisî (12. yüzyıl) ve Ebü'l Fida (1273-1331) ile İranlı Coğrafyacı Ibn Hurdazbİh (820-912), Süryani tarihçi, filozof Abü'l-Farac Ibn-ü'I Ibri (1226-1286) yöreyi ve Tarsus'u ziyaret etmişlerdir. Bunlardan Coğrafyacı Ibn-ü'l Fakih'in eserinde "Ebu Süleyman Ferec'in 788 yılında, 5 kapısı ve 87 burcu olan Tarsus kentini ve surlarını onardığını" yazması, Müslüman Araplar'ın kente verdikleri önemin bir örneğidir. Ünlü Osmanlı Kaptanı, coğrafyacı ve haritacı Piri Reis'in yazdığı "Kitab-ı Bahriye" adlı eserinin 4. cildinde Tarsus'la ilgili bilgiler bulunmaktadır. "...Tarsus deniz kenarından üç mil kadar içerde ova üzerinde kurulmuş bir kasabadır. Önünden Tarsus Çayı akar. Burada bulunan gölün (Rehg-rna=Aynaz) içine sandallar girerek 6 kulaç suda demir atarlar." 1671 yılında Tarsus'a gelen Evliya Çelebi,Tarsus hakkında şu bilgileri vermektedir:"... Tarsus kalesi bir düzlük üzerinde, denizden bir saat uzaklıkta, daire biçiminde olup Halife Memnun yapısıdır. Çevresi 500 adım, iki kat sağlam bir kaledir. Tümüyle hendekle çevrilidir. Kalenin içinde üstü toprak damlı evlerle dolu üç mahalle vardır. Kalenin üç kapısı (batıda iskele, doğuda Adana, kuzeyde Bağ kapıları) vardır. Mevcut 15 cami içinde Eski Cami hicretten 300 yıl önce yapılmış, kiliseden bozma bir yapı idi. Geriboz kapısının iki yanında arslan, kaplan ve ejderha suretleri vardır ki, insan görünce korkar. Avının üstüne konmuş bir doğan sureti vardır ki sanki canlıdır. Bu garip acayip eserlerin tümü mermer taşından yapılmıştır. Yine bu kapının iki yanında beyaz mermer kitabeler içinde renk renk kufi yazı ile Arapça ve Süryanice yazılmış görmeye değer yazılar vardır ki, insan hayran kalır. Tarsus'da ayrıca 5 kilise, 6 medrese, 7 Hıristiyan sıbyan mektebi, 2 hamam, 2 han ve 317 dükkân vardır, İbrahim Halife Camii'ne bitişik 80 dükkân kagir bina kentin bedestenidir. Tüm sokakları kaldırımlıdır. Çünkü, temiz kumlu yollar olduğundan asla çamur olmaz. Tatlı limonu ((lime)), turuncu, zeytini, inciri, nar, hurma ve servileri, şeker kamışı, pamuğu meşhurdur. Verimli sahradır, âlâ camus yeridir. Bu kale içinden Bulgar Akarsuyu geçip Akdeniz'e karışır. Bu kentin suyu ve havası ağır olduğundan, bahardan sonra kentte bir tek kişi kalmayıp Bulgar yaylasına çıkarlar. Bu kalenin kuzey tarafında küçük bir iç kaleciği vardır. Gayet mamurdur. Her tarafı hendektir. Etrafı 500 adımdır. Yedi kuledir. Dizdarı ve neferleri yaylaya gidemediklerinden renkleri sarıdır. Halkı Rum, Gürcü, Ermeni ve Türkmen'dir. Arap fellahları da vardır. Minareleri Arabistan tarzındadır." Haçlı Seferleri ardından yörede kurulan Kilikya Ermeni Krallığı'nın egemenliğine, Memlükler'in vasalı Ramazanoğulları Türkmen Beyliği 1359'da son verdi. Yavuz Sultan Selim'in Mısır seferi ardından 1517'de Osmanlı egemenliğine giren Tarsus, önce Kıbrıs Eyaleti'ne, daha sonra da Adana Eyaleti'ne bağlı bir sancak merkezi oldu. Yakın tarih Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun güçlü koruması altında 1832 yılına kadar herhangi bir işgale uğramayan Tarsus, bu yılda Kavalalı Mehmet Ali Paşa'nın oğlu İbrahim Paşa'nın, Çukurova'yı işgal etmesi ile 8 yıl kadar Mısır egemenliğinde kaldı. Bu dönemde Tarsus ovası yeni baştan planlı bir tarımsal üretime açılmış, Mısır'dan getirtilen uzun lifli pamuk burada daha geniş alanlarda üretilmeye başlanmıştır. Bataklıklar kurutulmuş, yeni su kanalları açılmış, Mısır'dan deneyimli tarım işçileri getirtilerek verimli ürün elde edilmiştir. 1839'da Kütahya anlaşmasıyla Osmanlılara iade edildi. 19. yüzyılın ortalarından itibaren dünya ticaret sistemine Mersin limanı yoluyla bağlantı kurmuş, kent bu dönemde kültür, ticaret ve özellikle tarım ve tarıma bağlı ekonomide, büyük gelişmeler elde etmiştir. İlçede halen ayakta duran tarihi mahallelerde gördüğümüz kimisi saray yavrusu, iki-üç katlı varsıl konutlar, bu dönem zenginliğini yansıtan sivil mimarlık örnekleridir. İlçede büyük bir grup oluşturan Gayrimüslimlere ait çok sayıda kilise inşa edilmiş, halen önemli bir eğitim kurumu olan Tarsus Amerikan Lisesi, ABD'liler tarafından kurulmuştur. Kentte hala önemli bir hıristiyan nüfus yaşamaktadır. Tarsus, 1877'de Adana Vilayeti'ne bağlı bir sancak olmuştur. 7000 yıl süreyle kesintisiz devam eden önemli konumuyla yüksek uygarlık düzeyine çıkan Tarsus, 19. yüzyıl sonlarında yapılan ihmaller sonucunda denizle bağlantısı kesilmiş, deltadaki Aynaz gölü bataklığa dönüşmüştür. Bu kentin gelişmesini etkileyen başlıca olumsuz faktörlerden bindir. I. Dünya Savaşı'nın ardından 17 Aralık 1918'de Fransızlar tarafından işgal edilmiş, Kurtuluş Savaşı'nın ardından 20 Ekim 1921'de imzalanan Ankara Anlaşmasıyla işgal sona ermiştir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin kuruluşu ile birlikte bataklıklar kurutulmuş, Berdan Çayı üzerinde baraj inşa edilmiş, her türlü tarımsal üretime elverişli çalışmalar yapılmış, karayolu ve demiryolu ağlarının üzerinde olmasıyla yeniden hızlı bir gelişme içine girmiştir, ilçede başta tekstil olmak üzere çok sayıda sanayi kuruluşu faaliyet göstermektedir. 1893 yılında Osmanlı Devleti tarafından yapılan nüfus sayımına göre Tarsus'un nüfusu 42.199 kişidir. Bunun %94'ü Türklerden, %3'ü Ermenilerden, %2'si Rumlardan ve %1'i katoliklerden oluşmaktaydı. Nüfus Beldeleri ve Nüfusları: :Atalar : 1.957 , Bahşiş : 5.746 , Yeşiltepe : 2.461 , Gülek : 4.562 , Yenice : 11.520 Şive Türkçenin Tarsus ilçesinde kullanılan şivesinin Batı Anadolu ağızları içindeki konumu Prof. Dr. Leyla Karahan'ın Anadolu Ağızlarının Sınıflandırılması (Türk Dil Kurumu yayınları: 630, Ankara 1996) adlı çalışmasına göre, Mersin'in diğer ilçelerinden farklı bir gruptadır: Ekonomi M.Ö. 5000 yılına dayanan tarihinde görkemli dönemler yaşayan, çeşitli uygarlıklara kent merkezliği yapan, doğulu kervanların uğrak yeri ve ticaret merkezi olan ilçe, bu ticari özelliğini günümüzde de korumaya çalışmaktadır. Bereketli topraklara sahip olan Çukurova’da her türlü ziraatın yapılması ve sanayinin ham maddesi olan ürünlerin bolluğu, bu bölgede sanayinin gelişmesinde en önemli faktör olmuş. 1800'lü yılların ikinci yarısında, bölge potansiyelinin farkında olan yabancı ülkeler, pamuğun ilk işleme biçimi olan çırçır fabrikalarını faaliyete sokmuştur. Çırçır işletmelerinden iplik fabrikasına ilk geçiş, 1887 yılında Mavromati ve Şürekası İplik Fabrikası'nın açılmasıyla gerçekleşmiştir. 1920'de bölgede Tarsus Konserve Osmanlı A.Ş. kurulmuş ve Tarsus sanayisi daha da gelişmeye başlamıştır. Türkiye'de ilk elektrik enerjisi 15 Eylül 1902'de ilçede üretilmiş. Tarsus'un Ticaret Borsası'ndaki yıllık işlem hacmi 36 trilyon dolaylarındadır. Bölge, ülke ekonomisinin küçülme tehlikesi yaşadığı dönemlerde bile üretime devam etmeyi başarmış ve hatta ihracat yapmıştır.Tarsus’tan yurt dışına satılan malların büyük çoğunluğunu tarıma dayalı sanayi ürünleri oluşturmaktadır. İhracatın %65’ini tekstil ürünleri kapsar. Bunun dışında gelişmiş sektörler arasında gıda, inşaat ve metal sayılabilir. Tarsus'un en çok dış satım yaptığı ülkeler arsında Fransa, Hollanda ve ABD yer almaktadır. Tarsus'ta Çukurova Sanayi,Berdan Tekstil, İzocam, Trakya Cam ve Çukurova Makina İmalat Sanayi gibi önemli tesisler yer almaktadır. Ancak bu fabrikalar dışında ekonomide çok büyük bir durgunluk vardır. Tarsus'un ekonomisinde tarım önemli gelir kaynağıdır.Türkiyenin en verimli toprakları yine Tarsustadır. 202.400 hektarlık ilçe toprağının 154.902 hektarı tarım arazisi, 62.786 hektarı orman ve fundalık, 4080 hektarı çayır ve mera, 20.632 hektarı tarım dışı arazidir. Tarım alanlarının büyük bölümünün sulanması, gübrelenmesi ve yeni tekniklerin uygulanması ile toprağın verimi artırılmakta, ürünler iyi değerlendirilmektedir. Mersin ilinin en verimli ve en geniş tarım arazisi, Tarsus'un ovalık yöresindedir. Bununla beraber iklimin tarıma elverişli olması bu arazilerde her çeşit tarımın yapılmasını sağlamaktadır. Ovalık araziler de, ilkbaharda turfanda sebze ve meyveler, daha sonra sebze, kiraz ve üzüm ekilmektedir. Kış mevsiminde ise papaya, liçi, ananas, portakal, mandalina ve limon meyvelerinden başka kışlık sebzeler ekilir.Pamuk, susam ve soya gibi yağlı tohumlu bitkilerden tahılların her çeşidine kadar tarla ürünlerinin ekimi bu verimli arazilerde yapılır. Yine Tarsus'ta iyi kalitede Kolombiya kahvesi üretimi denemeleri olumlu sonuç vermiştir.. Tarsus'un bazı köylerinde kurulan sığır İslah istasyonlarında çok verimli Holştayn tipi sığırlar yetiştirilmektedir. Sanayi yönünden de Mersin'in Merkez'den sonra en gelişmiş ilçesi Tarsus'dur. İlçenin tarım ürünlerini değerlendiren sanayi kuruluşları dışında, ülke ekonomisi için önemli olan tarım aletleri, makine yedek parçaları, takım tezgahları yapan fabrikalar, şekerli yiyecek imalathaleri, tuğla ve seramik fabrikaları, tekstil fabrikaları ve otomotiv sanayi vardır. Gezilecek yerler thumb|right|200px|Antik kleopatra kalıntısı thumb|right|200px|St. Paul Klisesi * Tarsus Şelalesi * Gözlükule * Antik Yol * Nusret Mayın Gemisi ve Canakkale Anıtı * Tarsus Barajı * Eshabı Kehf Mağarası * St.Paul Kilisesi ve Kuyusu * Kleopatra Kapısı * Kemer altı * Şahmaran Hamamı * hz.Bilal-i Habeşinin Mekanı * Danyal aleyhisselam'ın Türbesi * sağlıklı köyü,ROMA YOLU * kırkaşık bedesteni * donuktaş Yöresel Yemekler * Cezerye * Humus * ATOM, Şalgam suyu * Analı kızlı * Kerebiç * Tarsus Beyazı(üzüm türü) * Yüksük çorbası * Tantuni * keçiboynuzu(HARNIP)(meyve) Hakkında Yapılan Filmler Yönetmenliğini Umut Hacıfevzioğlu'nun yaptığı senaryosunu Uğur Pişmanlık'ın yazdığı "Antik Çağda Tarsus ve Felsefe" belgeseli Dış bağlantılar * Tarsus Kaymakamlığı * Tarsus Belediyesi * Telgraf Turk * Uzaydan Tarsus * Tarsus Haber * Mersin Radikal 18px ar:طرسوس arz:طرسوس az:Tarsus (şəhər) be:Горад Тарсус be-x-old:Тарсус bg:Тарс br:Tars ca:Tars (Turquia) cy:Tarsus da:Tarsus de:Tarsus (Türkei) el:Ταρσός en:Tarsus, Mersin eo:Tarsus es:Tarso (Turquía) fa:طرسوس fi:Tarsos fr:Tarse (ville) he:טרסוס hy:Տարսոն id:Tarsus (kota) it:Tarso (Asia Minore) ja:タルスス ko:타르수스 la:Tarsus (urbs) lt:Tarsas mrj:Тарсус nl:Tarsus (stad) nn:Tarsus i Mersin no:Tarsus oc:Tars pl:Tars pt:Tarso ro:Tarsos ru:Тарсус sh:Tars sr:Тарс sv:Tarsus sw:Tarso uk:Тарс vi:Tarsus (thành phố) war:Tarsus (syudad) zh:大數 thumb|400px| thumb|350px|[[Mersin Deniz Müzesi]] thumb|350px| thumb|350px| thumb|350px| thumb|350px| |thumb|350px| thumb|350px 'Tarsus ' un Tarihçesi' Anadolu 'nun en eski yerleşim birimlerinden biri olan Tarsus aynı zamanda Kilikya'nın başkentiydi. Eski çağlarda tarihi, kültürel ve ekonomik yönleriyle en önemli kentlerinden biridir. Gözlükule Höyüğü'nde yapılan kazılar, bu yörede ilk yerleşmenin Yeni Taş Çağı dönemiyle başladığını ortaya koymuştur. Tarsus 'un ismi ve kuruluşu hakkında, mitolojilerde ve eski yazarların anlatımlarında çeşitli bilgiler bulunmaktadır. {C}Bir süre Asur egemenliğinde kalan yöre, daha sonra Pers lerin, M.Ö. 333'te ise Büyük İskender 'in yönetimine girmiştir. Büyük İskender , M.Ö. 333'da o yıl Gülek Boğazından geçerek Tarsus düzlüğüne iner. Antik tarihçiler, İskender 'in Tarsus 'a geldiğinde, yorgun ve hasta olduğunu veya teri kurumadan Tarsus Şelalesinin soğuk suyunda yıkanması ile hastalandığını, yazarlar. M.Ö. 66'da Kilikya bir Roma vilayeti olunca,Tarsus 'da buranın merkezi durumuna getirilir. Tarsus 'da bulunan kitabelerde, buranın özgür bir kent olduğu yazılıdır.Tarsus , Roma döneminde Kilikya'nın en önemli ve en büyük limanı haline geldi.Tarsus 'un denizle bağlantısını sağlayan, eski adıyla Kydnos olan Tarsus çayıdır.Tarsus çayıyla beslenen ve şimdi Karabucak Ormanı içerisinde kalan Rehgma Lagün gölü , çok sayıda geminin barındığı korunaklı doğal bir iç liman olarak hizmet vermekteydi. Tarsus , Pavlus'tan başka, IV. yüzyılda yaşamış olan Diodoro adlı bir kilise büyüğünün şehridir. Diodoro 378 yılında Tarsus episkopos luğuna getirilir. O zamanki dini sapkınlıklarla mücadele etmiş olup yazdığı eserlerinden birçoğu günümüze kadar korunmuştur. 637'de Arapların işgaline uğramış, daha sonra Bizanslılar ve Araplar arasında sürekli el değiştirmiştir. 965'de Bizans lıların, 1082'de Selçuklu ların, 1097'de Haçlıların eline geçen Tarsus , 1516'da Yavuz Sultan Selim tarafından Osmanlı topraklarına katılmıştır. Antik yazar Strabon, birçok filozof , dil bilgini ve şairlerin Tarsus 'da yaşadığını, onların kültür hayatına olan etkilerini, her konuda büyük bir gelişme içindeki Tarsus 'un bir bilim ve üniversite kenti olduğunu yazmaktadır. {C}Müslüman Araplar ile Bizanslılar arasında bir uç kenti olan Tarsus , Antik Çağlarda olduğu gibi bu dönemde de ön plana çıkmış, İslam kültür ve sanatının önemli bir merkezi haline gelmiş, birçok İslam bilgini kente yerleşmişti. {C}Antik Tarsus bugün tipik Akdeniz mimari özelliklere sahip birçok evleriyle zengin yeni Tarsus 'un 5-6 metre altındadır. Kategori:Tarsus